Love is just like a song
by Rinval
Summary: Kise is a well known singer and model at his 26 years and he comes back to Japan. His childhood friends have his own life already, but they still remember him so they decide to assist at his concert. Aomine is a cop already, and has his life under control, not ready to change it for some really crazy experiences. Sucky summary. AoKise/KagaKuro/MidoTaka/MurAka
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Rinval. Here I have the Kuroko no Basuke project. I hope you guys like it. All the reviews are well received. If you could help with my grammar (since english its not my mother language) I would be delated. **

**Kuroko no Basuke its not mine of course, this is just for entertaining purposes. **

**Around the fic I will adress to some songs, I will put the name of them of course so you can check them out and have a full fic sensation hahaha. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. **

**Pairings: AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MurAka and so on. **

* * *

- I don't want to go – Aomine refused for a third time to the girl sitting next to him. Causing an attack of childish whimpers.

- But you told me next time I was going to decide the place for our date! – She whined, pulling the arm of the man.

- Yeah, but I was referring to where we were going to have sex not an actual "couple date" – His words were blunt and cruel, he knew, but he really was just like that and the girl knew it since the beginning.

- You only think in sex right Daiki? – Sighed almost in defeat the woman, looking down.

- Most of the time –He replied, slipping his hands in the woman's waist – Like now for example –He whispered in her ear, with a soft and alluring tone to make the chick on his arms forget about the topic.

- Well…-She replied, smirking softly on the lips of the player- What about this: If you do not come to me to this concert, you can say bye to our really good sex. I mean, I know you could find another hot girl like me, but one who could stand your rudeness, and accept the sex sessions every time you want, well, that is kinda hard to obtain. Plus! I don't even ask you to be my boyfriend! I just really want to go to this concert, and the person with whom I was going to assist suddenly had another appointment, so that's why I am asking you, don't make fussy ideas

- …- Aomine looked at the woman, Sora was called, and she was smoking hot. Dark and lusty eyes, black and long hair, a rack that would make any other woman envious and a really sexy way of talking. She was not what his friends would call "girlfriend material" but they both knew that. Their relationship was absolutely and only based on wild sex. She was what everyone would call, his "fuck buddy" and that was what made this strange relationship last all this time (6 months already) , and he didn't want it to end. Not because he was in love or some shit like that, but because a man of his age (26 to be exactly) had his very manly needs, and this girl (Sora) had all the good points for his sex life (love life could came later, much much later, like in 10 years and not precisely with her)

- So…? - Asked Sora impatient, looking with blissful eyes to the tanned man- I'm pretty horny in here, so make up your mind Daiki- With a heavy growl and a short sigh, Aomine kissed her. Hard. Biting and nipping at the red tinted lips.

- Fuck you, I will go, but if it results to be some really corny group I will leave at the moment, now bent over.

* * *

His eyes averted the too bright and shiny sun when he came down of the airplane, putting his really expensive sunglasses, Kise Ryouta smiled at the really familiar japan atmosphere.

-So long since we came here- He said to the man at his side- I almost forgot how it felt to be in home already.

-Well, that is because you are a pretty diva that tends to travel around the world without thinking in your family in here. Here, you need to call your mom and dad to warn them of your arrival. –The man (called Kasamatsu apparently) passed a cellphone to the blond one.

-Warn them? That sounds so cruel sempai! – Cried playfully Kise, taking the phone of his manager and dialing some numbers. After a few seconds the dial tone went off and a soft voice was heard at the other side of the line- Mother? Hey! Guess what? No no, nothing bad happened to me, calm down. No. no mom, I didn't get pregnant a girl! Why is everyone so concerned about that!? –A soft laugh came from Kasamatsu at his side and Kise glared at him- No! Mom listen to me! I just wanted to tell you I´m here, in Japan. I will give a really cool concert in the Tokyo Dome, yes, yes mom of course I´m going to visit you, yes, yes, apparently it was a sold out in several minutes. Ok, yeah, I will call you later mom, I have to do some things, yeah, love you too, bye. GOD. You! Stop laughing! – Complained at the end of the call Kise to the already almost choking Kasamatsu.

-Hey, watch out kid, I may be your manager, but I am still older, and well, it's just that not every day you can hear the "Oh I am so cool and perfect" Kise Ryouta at the phone with his mother sounding like a frightening teenager.

-Tche, let's see if you can laugh like that when you actually meet her. Now, get ready, I can already hear the screams of my fan girls- Said Kise adjusting his clothes and putting his best and model like smile just before entering the hall of the airport, where thousands of screaming girls (and boys of course) were calling his name.

- Conceited asshole…-mumbled the manager walking behind the model/singer.

* * *

The clock on the wall of the apartment marked 8 o'clock, ah growl came from his throat as he waited on the sofa impatient.

-Hey, hurry up woman, it's just a concert! –Growled again (he actually growled a lot now he thought about it) Aomine with exasperation.

-Just a minute! I need to be dazzling for today! –He heard the woman scream (almost) from the room.

-Really? Don't tell me you are actually crazy about the singer…Man, there will be other 55 000 more people in there, what makes you think that the man is going to even look at you? – Aomine taunted the woman on the other room, well, it was actually true.

-Shut up Daiki, I have V.I.P tickets of course, you know what does that mean? - Asked Sora as she walked outside the room, making Aomine whistle in surprise.

-Wow, you look like a very expensive …well you know, in that- A loud sigh came as response of the woman.

-That's as close as you have ever get to say as a compliment. So, thanks I guess. But as I was telling you- she continued ignoring the rolling eyes of Aomine. -We have V.I.P tickets, so we are going to be in front row, in a really private section where I´m sure he could see us and even talk to us, that guy is really well known to take some cute girls on stage trough the concert.

-Yeah yeah, whatever you say, I still can't believe I am wasting one vacation day on a concert of I don't know who. So let's go and end this already.

* * *

"Kise Ryouta" was read on a shiny plate that was glued to the door. Behind it the soft but powerful voice of the singer could be heard.

-Kise, here, water, and you had a call from that weird guy, you know, Murasakibara, apparently him and Akashi can't make it, they apologize. –Informed Kasamatsu to the blonde while passing a bottle, a pout came from the face of his friend

-What? Why? What about Kurokocchi? Midorimacchi?

-Well, they send text messages, apparently they are already on the V.I.P section

-Yes! I will be finally able to show the guys how cool I am! –A soft smack was heard and Kise whined about the slap on the head that Kasamatsu gave him.

-Shut up kid, you are not cool at all! Now hurry up, you have 30 minutes to go out.

-Hey, watch out, this face costs more than all of your life expenses together- Joked the singer.

* * *

-I hate your car-Dead panned Aomine while parking the very expensive van on the oh so crowded parking lot.

-Sorry Daiki, but you know what I think about your scrap of car. And well, this is my "date" now, hurry, we are late already.

-And whose fault is that- Aomine complained getting of the van and walking in a bored way at the side of a really breath taking Sora not paying much attention at the hundreds of people (thousands to be exactly) screaming and buying yellow merchandise. All he could think about was on the revenge sex session that was awaiting after the concert, or that was what he was thinking until Sora pointed in front of them, taking his arm to show him something.

-Look! That's his face! He is so handsome! –Aomine watched in the direction of the finger and couldn't avoid the surprise in his face. Both of his eyebrows went up and his mouth opened slightly. There it was, a giant printed canvas with the (fucking) face of his ex-team mate. A tainted smile on the lips of the singer and his trade mark wink.

-You gotta be kidding me…

* * *

-I am tired of waiting Kuroko, let's go- Complained a red haired and tall man at the side of the shorter one.

-Calm down Kagami. It´s going to start. –Said without much importance Kuroko, looking at the exasperated man at his side.

-Arg, I can't believe you accepted V.I.P tickets to Kise´s concert. I mean, he is going to be beyond all bearing after this.

-My exact thoughts. I can't accept this kind of situations – Said the voice of Midorima, who was sitting behind them, with Takao at his side.

-Don't be so bad with him! It's being a while since you guys see Kise right? You all should be excited too, his music is really good actually- Takao´s opinion made Midorima frown.

-Anyways. What about Akashi, Murasakibara and Aomine? –Questioned the green haired man to Kuroko.

-Akashi and Murasakibara had a reunion of work. Aomine-kun didn't paid much attention to the topic when we were talking about it. I don't think he will come.

-Man, that sucks, how is that Aomine can go away of this but I don't? – Complained Kagami shifting of position.

-Because you come with me. –Dead panned Kuroko leaving an awkward and embarrassed Kagami without anything to say.

-Oi! What the hell are you guys doing in here? –Asked a very familiar voice not so far away, making the four guys turn their heads at fast speed.

-A-AOMINE!? – Yelled Kagami getting up of his sit and pointing at the tanned man. A soft scowl came from him.

-Yeah, at this time I thought you knew my name already Bakagami. Now answer me, what on earth are you guys doing in here too- Demanded Aomine looking at the 2 couples of his friends sitting in there like if nothing was wrong (except for the yelling Bakagami)

-We came here for Kise´s concert- Was the answer of Kuroko. Aomine glared at him and rolled his eyes.

-No shit. That's some news. What I am asking is: Why the hell you guys didn't told me about this? I mean. Ok I don't talk with the ass for a time now, but I think we are still friends.

-W-what? Daiki are you friends with Kise Ryouta? – Sora asked behind him as surprised as Aomine was some minutes ago when he found out whose concert was this. Aomine turned at her suddenly reminding he was not alone.

-Uh…well, you couldn't say friends like, in really good friends, but yeah, I do know that guy.

-Don't lie Aomine, you two were really close on middle school-Said Midorima looking at both of them. Sora looked at him still in awe.

-Why didn't you tell me? I mean! I die for him! You need to present me to him- Aomine sighed already tired of all this.

-No, now sit down. You guys, are such a good friends. –Quipped the tanned man while sitting in his place (between Sora and Kuroko).

-We did tell you though. You just didn't really paid attention. –Said Kuroko in a whisper because the lights of the enclosure went out and suddenly a million (or so it seemed) of screams echoed on the dome.

* * *

-Kise, are you ready? –Asked the producer of the concert to the singer, checking in his pad that everything would be ok to the concert.

-Yeah, just nervous, but is normal- Answered Kise, doing some flexing exercises. And how was he not going to be nervous? It was the first time he held a concert this big in Japan, because even if this was his homeland, he made his career abroad. Mostly in China and Korea. But now he was in here, and well, he knew he could do it, he was pretty professional about his singing career, but just to think his friends (even if he lost contact with them for so much years because of this work) were in there, about to see his coolness made him more enthusiastic.

-Everything is ok, you are ready to go Kise- Informed Kasamatsu at his ear, because of all the screams that suddenly popped when the lights went out. Kise nodded preparing himself. – Oh, and one last thing, Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Takao and Aomine are in the front row at your left, good luck! –And with that really evil words (because Kasamatsu knew how much Kise was afraid of letting down those friends in special) the manager pushed the now surprised blonde to the stage.

* * *

**Well thats it, chapter one. This is going to be a fic, were you could find something of an AU? But just small things so the trama can go on smoothly. **

I know I know, where is the AoKise? And who is this woman? Hahaha, I just think, that well, Aomine is a pretty manly guy, and at 26 I bet he would be with a hot chick even if he is not in love, just for recreative time ;) .

Please be patient, =D a good love story needs time to develop ,.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter, HAHAHAHA, so fast! the thing is I ended it today, and I wanted it to put it in here. **

**Thanks for the reviews, 3 it makes me happy and it gives me motivation. **

**Maybe things can seem a little slow at first, but hopefully it will go better :3**

**Kuroko no Basuke its not mine, once again. **

**Warnings: YAOI. **

_Songs of the chapter:_

The first song, that is the intro of the concert is **Nell. Words you shouldnt believe.** Please go ahead and search the live version of this song! Its going to explain a lot more what Im writing.

The second song, the one that everyone starts dancing is **Fumido- Klaxon Love. **Its a really funny and catchy japanese song.

And the last one, the one that ends the concert is **Miyavi. Kimi ni negai wo. **Please do hear this song, and if you want to undertsand a little bit more about what Kise is talking about go ahead and search the lyrics.

* * *

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuc _

Those were the words that were in the blonde´s brain when he was pushed on the stage by Kasamatsu. Thank god everything was still pitch black and no one could actually see him. He left a sigh go out and walked to the center of the stage, where he knew was his spot for the first song.

He knew Kuroko and Midorima would go, but Kagami, Takao and most of all, Aomine? Well that was really a surprise, because it had been at least 8 years since he last talked to the power forward. Guess this was the time he could really impress even the tanned man.

_Calm down Kise. This is what you are really good at it. In here no one can beat you. Let's show them _

And with that really needed support words from his brain he took the guitar that was placed on the middle of the scenario and secured it with the leash. A last breath and he nodded, giving the signal to the drummer to start the song.

* * *

Aomine watched the scenario and could hear all the screaming of the fans behind him, and well, he could hear too the little gasps of Sora at his side. He was about to tell her to get her shit together when the stage in front of him glowed in a really dark blue light. Making visible at least the people in it. A really loud screaming session came after, but he really was just impressed on all the good quality of the show. And most of all, because he knew the man in the middle of all that craziness.

A soft thuds of the drummer and the (really good, even if he wasn't going to admit it) voice of Kise began the first song. It was a really calm, and full of sentiment? Aomine didn't knew, since it wasn't in Japanese, which made him annoyed all of the sudden.

-Why is he not singing in Japanese? – He asked, not really liking the fact that he wasn't understanding a single word. A laugh from Sora made him turn to see her.

-Because his career really started abroad, in Korea and China, the majority of his songs are in Korean, Chinese or English, but he has Japanese songs too. If you want to know what he is saying you just need to read the lyrics at the screen in his back. – Aomine listened to her, something irked about how she talked about the asshole, not that he was jealous, but she looked like a really dumb fan girl who knows everything about his idol. With this short (or not) explanation from her, he paid attention once again to the song.

In what moment Kise started playing the guitar? He thought after a few seconds. Kise was singing and playing the guitar! What the fuck. This was not the Kise he knew a years ago, if all, the only thing that was still Kise was the blond hair, because even his persona had changed now that he was singing. All serious, and really cool (not that cool though), playing the instrument like a real pro, and making not so bad music (NOT SO BAD was the key in here). He turned around and saw Kuroko and Kagami, even Midorima and Takao really impressed too, they were even moving their heads to the beat of the music! Well, that was interesting. This was really some kind of weird shit he thought, and suddenly the song (after what? Like 4 minutes? ) started to get all rock and guitar banging style! Well, this was more his style if he was going to tell the truth. This was going to be actually an entertaining concert to his surprise.

* * *

Kise was singing his heart out in the introduction of the concert, because well, the first impression always was the most important. And he could see that the Tokyo Dome was really, really, full of people, all screaming and singing his song even if it was not in Japanese. That made his heart feel all fuzzy and warm. "Words you shouldn´t believe" was the first song he played. And he was in love with the instrumentals in it, not to say that he felt lost when he played and sang his music. He ran his eyes to the left side of the place, watching absentminded the V.I.P place were probably his friends would be watching him, but all he could see was the silhouettes. Thinking it would go better once his sight adjusted at all the lights and flashes he started the really cool part of the song, banging and tearing almost apart the guitar in his hands, moving his head and body at the music that seized his soul and body.

* * *

Aomine listened the end of the song and felt like getting up like everybody did to applaud, but hey, he would never do that, not now at least. He accepted that it was a good song, that had to be enough.

-Ahomine, how can you be all languid like that? – Asked Kagami almost shouting so he could be heard.

-Well, unlike you Bakagami, I have good taste in music- He answered, lying a little. Kagami glared at her and shacked his head, turning again to see the figure of Kise bowing and thanking. A really loud pair of screams came from his left, and he was reminded of Sora, who was now really out of control screaming Kise Ryouta like her life depended on that.

-You should not lie too much Aomine-kun. I know this is the type of music you enjoy to listen- Said Kuroko at his right, whispering in his ear making him jump in his sit.

-What the! Don't do that! And If I say I don't like it, I don't like it!

* * *

-Thank you! Thank you for coming to this my first concert in Japan! –Thanked Kise, really feeling loved- Now, I know this next song goes something different for the theme of the one that we just listened to, but I have to say, that I like to vary on the music. Now…please, everyone, dance with me too! – Kise asked to the fans, and everyone screamed in expectation, a really warm smile came to his lips and more screams were heard. He looked at his back and found a black hat, almost like a yakuza one and he called for the trumpeters – This next song –He said again, watching the crowd- Is called Klaxon Love! – And with that he left his guitar and smiled brightly at the screams.

* * *

Aomine looked in awe how everyone went all crazy (even more if possible) and looked confused. Dance?

-Oh, come on Aomine, even you have listened to this song! – Takao said excited.

-I haven't. Or I don't know which song is- He answered honestly. Looking surprised how even Kuroko and Kagami were staring at the singer in expectation.

Then suddenly a heavy sound of saxophones and piano started playing a really upbeat song. He looked at Kise on the stage and opened his mouth.

-This is Kise´s song? –He asked to anyone in particular, of course he had heard this song, it had been a hit a 3 years ago or he couldn't remember, he listened to it in the radio almost daily, and well, it was catchy as shit, even if he really didn't liked it.

-Yeah, come on, dance! – Screamed Sora at his side, and he saw how everyone, how even Kuroko, Kagami and even Midorima were dancing those really fun and idiotic steps with the hands.

_What the fuck_

He stared at the figure of Kise dancing in the stage, all smiles and sweat, singing the song and sending kisses to the fans while dancing, he even had back up dancers for the song.

This was so unrealistic he felt this was a dream, a really bizarre dream.

* * *

- Suki suki su-kissu shiyou ze! – Sang Kise while moving his hands and winking at some fans in the first rows, he could feel the adrenaline of dancing now too. Giving a concert sure was hell of a fun. - Kono mama zutto tokimeki nosete koi no dorama e ! – He was about to finish the song when he suddenly remembered the generation of miracles was in the VIP area at his left, he felt a doom because, well, he couldn't think of them liking this song, but then he needed to see. Still smiling (even if he was nervous like hell all of the sudden) he walked to that side of the stage, and with surprise (hell surprise was something short) he watched how Kagami, Kuroko, Takao, Midorima and another girl were dancing the song, his song, his heart felt all light until his gaze found a blue one, full of something he didn't know what was, but Aomine surely was not dancing like the rest of them…

* * *

After 2 hours of music and talks, Aomine knew 2 things: He was tired of being sitting, almost deaf of all the screaming and probably being a childish bastard for not enjoying the concert as he should. (Well, those were 3) and still he knew his friends (and Sora) were enjoying this a little too much. He had to accept (even if he would only accept it to himself) that Kise had pretty good songs but then he had some that he didn't liked at all! They sounded like songs for teenagers, talking about love, and promises, and heartbreaks and what was worst, they even had a choreography, so, when Kise started dancing to those songs like a professional playboy he knew Kise maybe hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Kise was panting on a really short break he gave to himself to drink water, and thought this had to be the most entertaining concert he had ever held. And how not if he could see how his friends (they still were his friends, he knew it!) singing and even dancing (to some of his songs at least) to his work. A shameless smile appeared on his lips and turned to see the blue sky hair of Kuroko talking courageously with Kagami (well, not THAT courageously, but he was sure he was smiling…a little), Takao hugging a really abashed Midorima (how cute) and well, Aomine. A sigh escaped his lips, he had hoped the tanned man would at least enjoy his rock like songs, but he never even moved his head, all he did (not that he watched him all the concert, just when he averted his gaze to see his friends) was to stay sited with his arms crossed, glaring at him! What had he done to be glared at like that? He was working here, hello? And just when he was about to start thinking that probably Aomine had fell asleep on the sit (because right now, he was still glaring at him) with his eyes open he saw how a really beautiful girl (or woman) leaned on him and kissed his lips vigorously (ok, maybe more than vigorously). That was something that he was not expecting at all. Why? Why wasn't he expecting it? It was Aomine he was talking (or thinking) about, the number one "playboy" and porn reader in the world, and even then he never saw him actually kissing (or almost fucking at this rate) a woman (or a man, or a dog, or a bunny) . Wow. WOW. WOW. He was about to call a time out for those two when they stopped and said something to Midorima who was behind. Those idiots, they didn't knew this was a familiar rated concert?

* * *

Aomine was really concentrated on glaring at Kise, why? Because it was fun to do, at least more fun that listening to the tsundere at his back being all babbling because Takao was hugging him, or the soft words Bakagami was saying to Tetsu, Tche, how could this even happen? Like, at middle school, all of them (ALL), were a bunch of boys full of testosterone, drooling over hot chicks (or maybe it was just him?) but now, apparently, the 80% of Teikou´s basketball team was gay. Not that it bothered him, or that he didn't liked it but, how could that even happen? The probabilities were just odd…he left a sigh and glared more at the blonde singer on the stage, he was taking his freaking time to drink his water, and wait, was Kise staring at him? Nah, it had to be his imagination, because come on, Kise surely had something more important to do, like, a concert per example.

-Daiki, what are you staring at? –Asked Sora leaning a little at him, remembering that well, she was there.

-Nothing, I´m just thinking how am I wasting my time in here when we could be doing something more…fun- Lies, Lies, Lies, he knew, this was pretty entertaining, but hell he would accept it.

-Aw, sorry, let me make it up for you- Whispered the woman before kissing him, and wow, the woman was not being shy at all, not that he cared really, at the contrary, this was exciting, he never had the opportunity to show Tetsu and the rest how a man should kiss someone ( a woman). He grabbed the neck of her, and bit his lips, making her open her mouth (she was well trained) and deepen the kiss. A soft moans came from her and he rolled his hands to the back and way down on the site, to his butt, grabbing and pinching, He was really into the kiss when a soft cough and an aham told him this was probably enough for his friends.

-Are you done yet? – Asked Midorima arching his brow, a smirk came to his mouth.

-What? You never saw a kiss? – Replied Aomine playfully, Midorima just rolled his eyes.

-Aomine-kun, please behave, this is a family concert

-Yeah, yeah, sorry about that Tetsu- He apologized, still not caring much.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Kise felt like he could sing again (singing was really tiring) and faced the crowd in front of him with his million dollar smile (literally, it cost a million).

-Now, It had been really fun to be in here with you guys, but now, I have to say goodbye-A really loud "no" and "why" sounded on the dome, Kise nodded and wink at the camera (that was showing the image on the big screens all over the place) – Now now, calm down, I will leave but I assure you this will not be my last concert in here! So, please, listen to this last song. It is very important for me because it is dedicated to a couple of people very unique and indispensable in my life- He smiled fondly and looked at the left side of the VIP section- This song talks about how we still remember our past, and how even if things doesn't turn out as someone could hope, there will always be happy memories, that it doesn't really matter how long or how far, if you really love someone, or a group of people, you will never forget them…-A soft silence fell down the place and Kise watched how the generation of miracles observed him in surprise, this time even Aomine was listening with attention to his words, he smiled and pulled a bench to the middle of the stage, picking once again his guitar and starting to sing.

* * *

Aomine heard with curiosity the words that Kise was saying, he was talking about them right? He turned to see if Kuroko or Midorima were listening, to his surprise both of them, even Kagami and Takao were really paying attention to the words of the blond, and for the entire song Aomine could feel the real sadness and longing that Kise had suffered for leaving them behind, the solitude and the memories he still cherished. Aomine smiled softly, really smiled, because even him thought that Kise had changed at one moment, that he went tired of them (all of them), and that because of all the bullying (well not bullying, but the jokes) he had left them. But now, he was sure Kise never really stopped to think of them. Kise still remembered the time all the generation of miracles (and Bakagami) went to a certain field trip, a place outside the cities, and there, in the night, all of them, in their really teenage dreams and hopes wished to the sky to forever be together, that the friendship they had built never ended.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. What do you think? Im going too slow? Please tell me your opinios :) **


End file.
